Valentine's Day: Spreading the Love
by chippo843
Summary: Post-Valentine fic. Dedicated to PigeonWife Kuroko is feeling lonely and decided to take action. With everyone scattered around the world, our blue haired had to make preparations for his plan to work. Just what is it Kuroko plans on doing? And will his love and hard work be reciprocated? GOM & Kagami x Kuroko


**-Valentine's Day: Spreading the Love-**

It's been years since Kuroko has met up with Generation of Miracles, and Kagami as well. They were all practically scattered all over the world after all... Kuroko felt rather lonely; missing them dearly.

He stayed in Japan as a kindergarten teacher, while everyone else went to several countries.

Kagami and Aomine became NBA players in America.

Kise continued his modeling profession and was at Milan.

Akashi took becoming a businessman, and was currently in China.

Midorima became a doctor, and was in Sydney.

And Murasakibara spread his love for sweets, and became a patisserie in France.

Not only that, he knew their addresses for before they left, they wouldn't stop bugging him about staying in contact. Although, with their work, they became too busy to even call or reply back to his e-mails and calls.

... It was almost February too.

'...' Kuroko decided on heading to the post office to figure out how his plan was going to go.

"Excuse me."

The receptionist looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"Um..."

The man was startled for he didn't notice the other's presence. Even after all these years, the blue haired male's presence was still unnoticeable to others.

"Y-yes? How may I help you sir?"

Kuroko gave him the list of addresses he brought with him. "How long would it take to send packages to these places?"

The man took a look and did some quick research to calculate an estimation.

"It would take an approximate of two weeks until it reaches them."

The blue haired began to think pensively, "So, if I were to give to you a set of items to send to these places near the end of January, they would all take two weeks to reach them?"

"Yes sir!"

"I see... Well, thank you, and do expect me to come by near February."

"Will do, sir. Just sign your name in here so that we'll be ready for your arrival."

After signing the sheet, Kuroko turned to leave. He was sure to have a lot to do until then.

First, he needed to get the materials... and double that amount. If he makes mistake along the way, in which, he's sure to have – a lot, it's good to have some back up for reassurance.

He started off with doing some grocery shopping, before heading towards an art store for some supplies, and then to a book store to get some references and how-to's.

He had to bring a lot of stuff back home. It was a miracle and a mystery of how with his stamina and strength, but that was already dealt with.

Kuroko placed the bags onto the counter, and began organizing its contents. All of them related to chocolate and some arts and crafts to make a small stuff toy.

The male knew that it was rather new and bold of him to do what he was about to do, but hey, it was good change.

Kuroko began with reading the books on how to make and shape the chocolate to a 3-D model; a very difficult task no doubt. So, he began with making several bowls of chocolate mixing for the trial and errors he was going to do. His mind was set on completing this, and he was going to keep trying until it was perfected.

And so began his challenge.

It had been hours since then, and so far, Kuroko managed to acquire a rich taste in the chocolate. He decided that it would be enough for the day, as he cleaned up the mess and got ready to go to bed.

Just before sleep took over from his tiredness, Kuroko couldn't help anticipate the reactions of his friends when they get their surprises. Hopefully, his hard work for the upcoming weeks would pay off in the end.

About 2 weeks had passed by, and it was just a day before February. Kuroko had even checked that it would hit on the day he wanted. So, here he was now, back at the post office with several packages on him; all neat and labelled to the right receiver.

He proceeded to place them on the desk for the receptionist to take.

The man could see the other worn out, with bandages practically covering his hands. Though, he made no comment to it as he continued on his work in a professional manner.

"Are these everything you want to send, sir?" He received a nod and took the parcels to be set and ready for delivery.

Kuroko paid for the fee before he began heading back home. He was relieved that it was finally done and that he had made it in time. Now, he could only hope that they would like them.

It was February 14, Valentine's Day. Kuroko didn't have work that day, so he was currently lounging around the house with nothing in particular to do. He guessed that he could just sleep his day away. It wasn't as if anything interesting would happen on his side of the world.

He looked at the calendar briefly before heading back upstairs to bed.

'They should be getting them now.'

**-America-**

"There's a delivery for Daiki Aomine and Taiga Kagami." The manager of the team announced for the two mentioned NBA players.

Aomine and Kagami gave questioned looks to their manager before taking their respective mail. It was lucky that it was half-time, so the two could get to see what was inside. They went back to their locker rooms to open it there.

"Hmm? It's from Tetsu." Aomine noted, beginning to cut the tape.

"From Kuroko? I haven't heard from him for quite a long time." Kagami commented, making the latter agree with him as he followed the action of unsealing up the box.

The two players were quite shock to find chocolate – its scent wafting around the room, and a small box beside it.

The red haired took his out, and was followed by the dark blue haired one with his own.

Kagami got a chocolate statue of a tiger, while Aomine got a panther on his part. Both were made in very good detail, and it smelled really delicious. Needless to say, they were truly impressed with the work.

"Did Kuroko make this?" Aomine asked rhetorically for it just shocked him that it was so mind-boggling.

"... Wow..." Was all Kagami could say. He was quite moved by the gift and couldn't wait for his game to end to devour and savour the taste.

Then, they turned their attention back to the mystery item inside the small box. Rather than wondering as to what it could be, the two didn't hesitate to open it.

Both were a small stuff toy chick with colours differentiating them; blood red for Kagami and oceanic dark blue for Aomine. Written at its back said, "Good Luck Charm", stitched neatly with black.

"... Best Valentine's Day ever. Seriously, Tetsu went all out on this one... Kind of unexpected of him."

"Maybe he missed us? We haven't been in contact in forever after all."

Aomine nodded, "That's probably it."

He stretched his limbs before placing his stuff back in the box. "Well, there's nothing to worry about."

The latter followed his actions once more. "True. It's not just Kuroko after all."

The two returned back to the court, and resumed the match.

**-Milan-**

"Kise! There's a package for you! It's already inside your dressing room."

"Thank you!"

The blonde headed and entered the room, walking towards the plain cardboard box.

He checked the tag for the sender, and immediately did his eyes practically bulge out of his head.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed in exuberance, as he wasted no time opening the gift from the source of his adoration and affection.

"Uwaah! It's beautiful!"

Kise received a golden retriever statue chocolate and a bright golden yellow chick from the small packet.

He continues to practically coo at his gifts, deeming them as priceless precious valuables from the rare occurrence of receiving anything from the blue haired male. He would take a bite of his chocolate after work, so now he has to make sure to work hard on his part just as the other had done.

"Hope Kurokocchi is enjoying his Valentine's too!~"

Surely enough, the hearts surrounding the blonde was plentiful for his colleagues to note that he was in a really sunny mood.

**-China-**

"Mr. Seijuro, there's a parcel for you by the reception desk." A stereotypical serious looking woman informed in mandarin.

"Thank you for that. I'll be joining in the meeting in 10." Akashi stated back in the same language, and received a nod of confirmation before the latter left him be.

The male headed to the designated area to get the item before going to his office for privacy. Locking the door and setting the box onto his desk, he read who the sender was.

"Tetsuya?" He questioned in his mother language for he was rather curious as to what his ex-teammate would sent him. Then, he realized what the day it was.

"So this is your gift for me." Eagerly, yet at the same time subtly, he unsealed the object to reveal its contents.

He looked at the intricate work of the chocolate shogi board and its pieces in amazement. "It's perfect."

He noted how even the characters on the pieces were exactly the same as the real one. In fact, the whole thing looked like the exact replica of an original if it weren't for it being made of chocolate.

Picking up a small piece and bringing it into his mouth, he savoured the bittersweet flavour that slowly melted. Tingling his taste buds to want more of it, but decided on taking more after his meeting.

He did not forget the small box that was placed just at the board's side. Akashi proceeded to open the item and an endearing smile couldn't help form on his lips.

It was a small bright red stuffed toy chick, with its eyes coloured just like his.

With the amazing gifts he received, he wished for his sender to be enjoying himself as well.

He placed it inside his pocket as made his way back to the meeting room. A little good luck charm wouldn't hurt to have as he began his presentation.

"Mr. Seijuro, all are present for you to start the meeting."

He went back to speaking mandarin once more. "Of course. Let's start this, shall we?"

**-Sydney-**

"Doctor, there's a package for you." A nurse in a pink hospital gown stated.

Midorima turned to grab the object, settling on bringing it to his office to take a look at it there.

"Just give the patient this prescription," he said, handing the nurse a small sheet of paper. "Then call me up when the preparations are ready for me to operate on the next patient on the list."

"Yes sir."

He headed for his quarters and placed the bundle on his table. Looking at the sender, a look of question etched on his features.

"From Kuroko? I haven't heard from him in years."

He unsealed the box to reveal his zodiac sign: Cancer in a form of a chocolate, along with a small box.

He was struck dumbfounded with the artwork. It was done with white chocolate that looked so fragile to touch and its tantalizing smell flowed throughout the room.

Such a masterpiece... The other needed to receive more credit than he should... Not that, Midorima was going to be the one to say it.

He turned his attention to the small packet. Opening it, he found an evergreen stuffed toy chick, with glasses made from a thin metal wire.

He refused to admit that it was cute. Though even so, he took and kept it inside his pockets.

"Doctor." The nurse called from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm coming," he answered, following after the nurse while his mind wandered between his inner conflict of denying that he liked his gifts and whether he should be wishing Kuroko to have a happy valentines.

_Oha-Asa__ News for Cancer:_ Emotional self-control and feelings of distance and aloneness characterize this time. You are coolly objective about your friends and loved ones, and their shortcomings as friends or lovers. You are probably being a bit too critical and hard on them right now. This is also a time for belt-tightening and being very cautious about investments and expenditures.

**-France-**

"Hey, Murasakibara, there's a delivery for you out on the front!"

The said person went to get it after nodding his head in affirmation to his colleague.

Standing in front of the item, he immediately knew that the unmistakable odour he could smell was none other than chocolate.

Immediately, he took his parcel and brought inside. Quickly disappearing to the locker rooms and he decided to open it then.

His eyes sparkled when he saw chocolate shaped as candy goods, _and_ the bowl itself was also made in chocolate. He didn't hesitate to start eating it up, enjoying the unique rich flavour. Quite a new one might he add, making him wonder if it was the expensive imported kind.

"Hmm?" He noticed a small packet right at its side.

Picking it up and opening it, he found a stuff toy royal purple chick.

"… Cute…" He commented, and placed the object inside out on the front counter for his customers to see.

He continued with his day, eating the chocolate bit by bit as he worked and hope for his sender to have a wonderful Valentine's like him.

**-Back in Japan-**

Kuroko was sound asleep on his bed, as he had quite literally, slept the day away.

However, he was woken up by the insistent ringing of his doorbell, urging him to move lazy self to get the door downstairs.

With no other choice, since, the latter doesn't seems to be letting up, he got out of bed and trudged downstairs. Rubbing his eyes to get the drowsiness out, he opened the door.

He was presented with a huge parcel, practically half his size. There's was no name in the sender tag, so he wondered if the man had made a mistake.

"Excuse me. I don't think this is for me."

"I was told to deliver it to this address, sir." After stating so, the man made a haste escape before Kuroko could ask any more questions.

He stared at the parcel with his usual blank expression. With a shrug, the male decided on taking the item inside to his living room.

He examined it, and surely enough, there really was no name for him to figure out who the sender was. He wasn't expecting any delivery for him after all.

Kuroko sighed, "I won't get answers from just thinking about it."

The blue haired began taking off the tape and opening the covers to reveal its contents.

His eyes widened like the size of dinner plates from the mountains of chocolates, varying from all kinds and flavours.

His sight caught an envelope just below a couple of sweets. He reached to pick it out, and unsealed it when he examined that there was nothing written on it.

Kuroko took out a Greeting card, rather far yet close to what he was expecting. Though, upon opening it, unknowingly did the tears begin to form in his eyes and furiously slide down his cheeks.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Kurokocchi! Hope you enjoyed the treats I sent you! They're the finest I could find~" – __**Kise Ryouta **_

Hearts and stars could be seen drawn all around the message, making the male allow a chuckle escape his trembling lips.

"_Happy Valentine's Testu… I don't really care for this type of thing, but I'm willing to make an exception." – __**Daiki**_

'It was just like Aomine-kun to say those kind of things.'

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Kuroko. I didn't really know what kind of chocolate you liked so I went ahead and got one of each just in case." – __**Kagami Taiga**_

'Kagami-kun is always so considerate.'

"_Tetsu, I wish you a jovial Valentine's. However, you mustn't forget to brush your teeth repeatedly from all the sweets you'll be consuming. This is an order." – __**Akashi Seijuro**_

A drawing of a pair of scissors was found close to the name, making Kuroko smile for his ex-captain has always been keen that he was taking care of himself; reminding him of a mother or older sibling figure than anything.

"_Hmph… I'm not a fan of sweets, but you should be able to indulge yourself in these things… I guess I should wish a happy Valentine's then… Not like I wanted to though…" – __**Midorima Shintarou**_

The latter has never been honest, but the blue haired took into consideration of the attempt and hidden meaning to it as he spotted a drawing of an item. He assumed that it was supposed to be _his_ lucky item of the week.

"_Happy Valentine's day… Enjoy the sweets… They're yummy." – __**Murasakibara Atsushi**_

The man's love for sweets as well as his lack of expression with words can never be taken away. Though, Kuroko knew that the male did care for him in his own way.

Even with blurred vision as he went to the bottom of the card, he could still read the message.

"_Have a Wonderful Valentine's Kuroko! This was collaboration from all of us that was sent all around the world for you! No matter how far we are to each other, we'll always be connected no matter what." – __**Everyone**_

Overwhelmed from his suppressed emotions by the loneliness he's been going through, never has he been so glad to be alive and experience this moment. He didn't bother to stop his overflowing tears as he embraced the card, continuously mumbling "Thank you" over and over again.

It was a Valentine that Kuroko will never be able to forget; engraved in his memories, and in his heart, knowing that he was not alone no matter what.


End file.
